1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insecticide and an apparatus for dispensing this insecticide.
More particularly, the invention relates to an insecticide for destroying insects such as cockroaches within the home, and an apparatus for storing and transporting an insecticide, for determining the dimensions of the insecticide applied, and for attaching the apparatus at its location of use. The insecticide can be used directly after being placed in the storing apparatus.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
Numerous insecticides exist which use boric acid as a base. However, these insecticides suffer serious disadvantages when applied without dispersion on surfaces frequented by insects.
Thus, there is a need for a boric acid based insecticide that does not suffer the disadvantages of prior boric acid based insecticides.